ROXTON'S DREAMS
by Lady K BR
Summary: Everything starts with a very interesting Roxton's dream about Marguerite...
1. Chapter 1

**ROXTON'S DREAMS**

Everything starts with a very interesting Roxton's dream about Marguerite...

**AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton**

**DISCLAIMER: **All the "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" series' characters are John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, and Richmel Productions' property (the list could probably go on).

**COMMENTS:** This fic was written as a tribute to all the girls who, like me, LOVE this divine being, this freak of nature... Lord John Roxton. Have fun, ladies! Of course this observation does not prevent the guys to also read the fic... And don't forget to leave reviews!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** Cris Zanini! This fic was writed in Portuguese and she made the English version. To my official translator and loved friend: MUITO OBRIGADA (THANK YOU VERY MUCH)!

**ATENTION: Erotic contents!**

**Chapter 1**

Roxton was anxious. It was almost 10.30PM and Marguerite had yet not arrived. He was in a ballroom, where all the members of George Challenger's expedition were being honored. And that was only one party among so many others. The hunter had seen Marguerite seldom times since their return back to London, and had even less opportunities to talk about the subject "US" with her. He could not bear keeping so distant from his beloved.

Roxton's heart started beating fast as soon as he scented her fragrance... It was not a commercial fragrance, but the irresistible fragrance of wild flowers that only one woman in the whole world had, for Roxton's senses. He turned back and saw her...

"Marguerite!" he sighed.

She had her long dark curly hair bound in a chignon, few jewels and a light makeup, all her glamour concentrated in her dress: in the front part, a strapless dress, gray, very voluptuous, completely embroidered with small diamonds. When she turned her back to him while she was greeting some people, Roxton forgot breathing for one second: her back was completely naked, the dress restarting in a "V-shape" a little below her waist line. She certainly represented a great sight for Roxton.

She saw him from the distance and smiled to him, walking to meet him.

"Good evening, John..."

"Good evening, Marguerite... you look... gorgeous!"

"Did you like it?" she asked mischievously.

"I would prefer if you were wearing nothing, but since we are in an open space..." he said in a smile. "Would you like to dance?"

He offered his arm to her and they went to the dancing area. As they started dancing, Roxton could feel her skin under the low-necked dress, a satin skin, aromatized and extremely exciting for him. Marguerite could feel his excitation through the volume on his groin under the trousers, so she hugged him and told practically inside his ear: "I think we should have some fresh air, don't you? ".

They headed for the garden, where there were very few people. Looking around, they noticed an old bandstand, and they went there, since that was certainly a dark and safe place where they would not be observed.

When they went upstairs and inside the bandstand, Marguerite started to say something, but was immediately silenced by an ardent kiss from Roxton, a kiss that seemed to suck her last strength. She had never seen him like that! He was getting more and more excited feeling her naked back against his exploring hands. He kissed, teased and licked her neck as if he was hungry of her, and was completely corresponded by her caresses. Roxton could feel her excitation through her silent sighs.

"Don't stop, John..." she begged.

He caressed one of her legs, lifting it to his waist, while his strong hands touched her under her dress... and for his complete stunning, he found out she was wearing nothing under her dress!

"Roxton... Roxton... Roxton..."

"What... hannnn?"

It was Challenger knocking on the door.

"Roxton, are you alright?" Challenger insisted.

Without leaving his bed, Roxton answered: "Yes. What's going on?"

"What's going on, John? You asked me to call you early this morning since you had too many things to do, or have you already forgotten? It's Challenger's wakeup service! "

"Oh… yes... ahn... thanks, Challenger, I'll be ready in one minute!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Ahhhhhh... poor sweet Roxton! He was just dreaming... What to do now? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Roxton's Dreams**

**AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton**

**DISCLAIMER:** All the "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" series' characters are John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, and Richmel Productions' property (the list could probably go on).

**THANKS TO: **Jessie Girl,KC, Cazbarbj, Claudia, Towanda (you for here lol) and Cris for your sweet reviews. You're so sweet!

Cris, thx for the translation, your English is perfect! Roxton can be in your dreams, but on my bed lol

**Chapter 2**

He was trying to regain his peace. Besides he could not understand the dream. It had been only a dream. What he really wished was that the dream could become their reality.

He went to the shower bath to refresh himself. But it seemed useless! Each water drop running through his strong body was as if Marguerite was slowly caressing him, licking him... His excitation was back. He resisted to the impulse, in the beginning, but was not able to refrain himself, recalling the dream about Marguerite. His worked out abdomen contracted harmoniously responding to each movement of his hand striking his erect shaft. He was really experiencing an intense pleasure, a pleasure that seemed to devour him, to consume him entirely. His movements were growing faster, growing stronger, and when he was on the brink, almost spending all his pent up passion...

"John... That's me, Marguerite. Are you still going to take long to finish your bath? " it was the voice of his desired female outside the shower.

He was being interrupted again. He, totally excited, with full proof of his "crime" in his hands, and now Marguerite knocking on the door... Was that a plot against him or the chance he was waiting for to pull her under the shower with him?

"Ahnnn, I don't know, Marguerite, why?"

"Why? I believe I don't need to remind you, but we are five people in a Treehouse that only has one bathroom... and at this moment I and Finn are in the line for a shower. So, if you could consider finishing fast, we would be eternally grateful!" she answered ironically and a little bit enraged.

"Ah, sorry, I'm already finishing!" he answered.

Already back in his room, Roxton decided not to try again. He was still eager to get his desires satisfied. Indeed, disposition was everything he had at that point in time, but he was trying to avoid new interruptions and decided to remain quiet. He tried to think about other things, for instance, that he had several adjustments to perform on the mill per Challenger's request, and a whole bunch of other boring activities to do. But not even thinking about the practical activities was helping him to forget entirely his previous disposition. In a while, he was again in the initial situation: excited.

"It's over, Roxton! Am I a man or a wild beast? I need to stop it now! But why I'm so excited today?" he thought to himself.

A little bit more controlled, Roxton went to the kitchen to join the others for breakfast. But was his torture finished? Of course no, the day was just beginning. He had barely sipped his coffee; Marguerite came from her bedroom, fresh from her bath.

As soon as he managed to close his mouth (because it had fallen open when he saw her), the poor guy just managed to mutter:

"Marguerite... why are you dressed like that?"

She was using a long black satin dress. The low-necked dress emphasized the curve of her breasts. And, to complement the sight, her hair was loose and damp, emanating a delicious fragrance that was just exciting him even more.

"Oh, this? I had not noticed but practically all my blouses are dirty! And I'm not in the mood to do anything today, maybe tomorrow! So I had to use this."

"Eh... but aren't you going to work with me by the mill?"

"No, John, I was going to be with you by the mill, but I cannot go any longer, not dressed like this... I'm sorry..." she said ironically, as usual.

"Ah, I got it!" he said, a little bit disappointed.

After finishing his coffee, Roxton went to the mill (at least that was what everybody thought). Veronica, Finn and Challenger followed him in a while, but went to another direction, since their plan was to collect plants and herbs for their pharmacy and laboratory. They would be back by night or, maybe, just tomorrow. Finn and Veronica were laughing together, whispering something that Challenger could not understand. But he thought that was a worthless joke as usual.

Marguerite now had the Treehouse just for her. She put a Beethoven's disc to play and prepared herself to perform her preferred task: take account of her newest acquisition, I mean, her gems and jewels.

She was completely concentrated in examining her gems when she heard the elevator crack. Who could it be? For her surprise, it was Roxton.

"Oh Roxton, have you forgot something?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxton's Dreams**

**AUTHOR:** Lady K. Roxton

**TRANSLATION**: Cris Krux

**DISCLAIMER:** All the "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" series' characters are John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, and Richmel Productions' property (the list could probably go on).

**COMMENTS:** **_Hello everybody. I've finished this story a long time ago. So I'm starting to publish it again. Liking or not, please read and review._**

**My special thanks to** Cris Krux, Sex's author, Roxeanne, LMR, KC, Kriss, TowandaBR, Angelic, Claudia, Jessie Girl, TLWFreak.

**Chapter 3**

"Yes, I think I forgot something, I will show you..." he said while hugging her and kissing her in a way that took her breath away.

As soon as she freed herself from his ardent lips, she tried to find the words to speak to him, but just managed to say:

"What happened? Aren't you going to work?"

"No, Marguerite, not today... I was waiting for the others to leave. Waiting for you to be completely alone..."

She smiled when listened to his whereabouts. It sounded a little bit childish.

"John, are you kidding! You know they are probably not coming back until tonight, maybe only tomorrow, you could have gone to work normally and..."

"I could not wait any longer, Marguerite! I don't know what is going on, I'm out of control, it's incomprehensible."

"But I have to work, John. If you want to stay you can, but don't bother me, ok? " she said, freeing herself from his strong embrace.

"Ah, but these gems you can catalog later, in any other day! We are not going anywhere anyway! And I may make you change your mind... Doesn't it seen interesting? "

Marguerite was starting to feel curious about the hunter's disposition and with all his efforts to please her.

"Ok, Lord John Roxton, why don't you try?" she asked in a smile.

"My pleasure... Sit down, please..."

She sat by the couch, making an extra effort to prevent laughing. She thought he would try to distract her with some silly thing, and then try to seduce her. Of course she also wanted that, but that sudden disposition in Roxton was a new, even for him. In the meanwhile, Roxton went to the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of champagne, strawberries and a honey pot. The champagne and the strawberries he served to Marguerite... Now, about the honey pot...

Roxton stripped his shirt very slowly, undoing each button (what was usually very difficult for him!), showing her his strong back, his worked out abdomen, his sinewy and strong arms. But the show was just starting...

He freed himself from his trousers and drawers, and was then completely naked. And with his 'hunting gear' ready to start any game.

Marguerite was breathless... "My, he is handsome! He seems like a masterpiece sculptured by very skilful hands... I could spend the rest of my life and never get tired of admiring him... But, what is this honey for?"

As if reading her mind, John opened the pot and put a finger inside it, taking some honey. He brought the finger back to his mouth and tasted it. "Hummmmm it's delicious... Do you want to taste it, Marguerite?"

She nodded a yes and he brought his finger to her mouth. She sucked and licked his finger and was already starting to caress his body, but...

"No, my love, not yet... You have a small tribute to pay... Strip your dress!"

She obeyed without a single protest. She was not wearing a bra, so the only piece of clothe that remained covering her body was a black little pant that Roxton hadn't seen before but that pleased him all the same.

"Sit down again, Marguerite..."

She obeyed.

Then the hunter started to spread honey over his belly and a little under too, exactly where you are imagining: over his penis, erect as a steel bar. When he finished spreading the honey, he leant against the table, and licked his finger making a so seductive mouth to her it made her mouth water.

"Do you like honey?" he asked.

"I love it!" were her last words before she started the difficult task of cleaning him. Marguerite was as hungry for pleasure as her beloved. She licked and sucked his penis as if she was a hungry beast on the verge of devouring her prey. Roxton could have never imagined Marguerite could be so... WONDERFUL! He was really enjoying it.

She felt that Roxton was on the brink, he was growing hotter and hotter. So he stood up and made her sit by the couch, taking off, almost ripping out her satin pant. And then he rewarded her with the same kind of treatment she had just given him: he opened her legs and spread some honey, and started sucking it. The honey mingled with her juices was making him feel inebriated, a real godly nectar for Roxton.

She could feel his lips, his tongue thrusting into her, and she wished this could never end. Then the hunter, first softly and then faster, slid a finger inside her, and then two, never stopping with his tongue. Marguerite was moaning and twisting in his arms, while with her hands she was pushing more and more Roxton's head towards her.

Roxton could not stand any longer, so he raised his head, looking inside her eyes, and taking her on his arms, rested her over the table, just throwing away anything that was over the table before. He made her lean there as if she was a queen and positioned himself between her legs, which were raised over his shoulders. It was easy and fast for them to finally get united, both were ready and longing for that.

Roxton thrust fast and firm inside Marguerite, while caressed her breasts and whispered loving words to her. She was feeling intense and overwhelming sensations that were obliterating her senses.

They both felt that even their souls had been affected when they reached the climax of their passion. But were they ready to stop? Marguerite was still sat by the table while they kissed each other luxuriously, their wet tongues dancing rhythmically, while their skilful hands were being very well applied: Roxton's hands were between Marguerite's legs, while her hands were building up his engorged flesh.

They were ready for more. Roxton laid down on the table this time, and Marguerite straddled across him, perfectly grooved with him. He was now completely at the mercy of her will. She was coiling over him in a very stimulating way, as if she was a wild serpent. He tried to hold and control her, but that only served to stimulate her even more...

Then...

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
